Rip Tide
by Nimuwayy
Summary: Updated again!! Spike's life before Julia comes back to him, will it give him a second chance, or will he be stuck in the Real Folk Blues forever? R/R S/OC
1. Prelude to a story

I do not own Cowboy Bebop, or it's characters. Please read and review. Please, it only takes a second to write a comment about this chapter. Much obliged, hope you like. This is the beginning of Cowboy Bebop's finish. And I wont leave you with freaky loose ends to wrack your brain! Only a few Cliffhangers now and again! ^^  
  
Prologue: Prelude to Rip Tide's tale Rip Tide's convertible squealed to a halt. Gun fire was going off in the building. "Damn it Vicious, you had to go and usurp the Red Dragon elders." The honey blonde leapt from her strawberry red car. She pulled out her guns from their holsters. Two semi-automatics. She rushed the building. It was a mess. "I can tell your handiwork, Spike-o. This place looks like hell." Rip bolted forward, weapons ready. She was fast, she had to be in her work. She was a Red Dragon assassin. Rip ran to the stair well, bodies were everywhere. She saw people standing, staring at the steps. Spike Spiegel's body lay lifeless on the staircase. "Spike!" Rip rushed to his bleeding figure on the steps. "Spike, hang on, I'm here." She rolled him on his back, assessing the wounds. "Rip! What the." Angel rushed up, platinum hair billowing. "Scythe! Get Dev here now!" The other Syndicate member ran for help. Angel, named for her albino qualities, right down to her watery blue eyes, tore Spike's shirt from him. Rip began to clog the bleeding. "He needs massive surgery."  
  
Rip was holding his intestines in with her hands. "Hang on, Spike-o. Rip's got you now." She looked up at Angel, "Jules?" The pale one shook her head, "Julia has passed." Rip's eyes filled. Her cousin's death had caused this whole massacre. "Damn her." Rip monitored Spike's heart rate. "He's thready.fading.Damn it Spiegel, hold on!" An auburn haired man rushed up the steps. He knelt down and surveyed the damage. "I can save him, I have my medic van outside. Let's get him to my place." The women nodded and Scythe came up behind Angel. He lifted Spike into his arms while Angel moved to hold his gut together. Rip, covered in blood, went after Vicious.  
  
Rip found him dead, with Race giving CPR. The brunette was fighting wildly to save the usurper. "Let him die, Race." "No." Rip's eyes burned. This man made her life hell, made Julia and Spike's life hell. He should die here. Another team, with demon insignias on their tops, came in. They grabbed up Vicious and rushed him from the room. A bloodied Race looked to an also bloodied Rip, "You missed the action." She shrugged, "They didn't call me until the last minute. Old fools, I could have protected them. We all could have." Race nodded, "Yeah, but they didn't think he'd do it. The guy is nuts, I don't know why they let themselves underestimate him. They didn't call us in until last." Rip sighed and looked down at herself. Her black, skin tight pants were soaked with Spike Spiegel's blood. Her black, low cut top was in a similar condition. Her long trench coat was splattered here and there. "Shin's dead." "Yeah, I saw him." "Lots of others are gone too." "I noticed." "You seen Scythe and Angel?" "You, they're fine." "Marcus?" "Huh uh, I'm sure he's around." "Yeah. Hawk? Corra?" "Nope." "Yeah." Rip nodded, understanding their conversation was over. She turned, her boots clunking heavily on the floor as she walked away. "We'll call." "Fine." She strode down the steps, her eyes stinging at Spike's blood pooled there. She prayed that bastard Vicious died. At least now she could break away and support Allora. Rip's honey hair flowed around her. She hopped back into her car, leaving the destruction to the others. She needed to head to Devil Doc's place and check on Spike. *** Rip sighed and watched Spike. He lay, bandaged and unconscious with several I.V.'s poking from his arms. She brushed his wild hair back from his face, "Oh, Spike." His eyes fluttered open and his voice came out gravelly, "Julia?" "Shh, don't talk now, Spike." He moaned and slipped back out of consciousness. Dev(Devil Doc) walked into the room. He checked Spike's pulse. "He surfaced?" "For a second." "Well, he's comatose now." "I saw the men from your team go to grab Vicious." "I was hoping to save him." "Did you?" "I'm not prepared to discuss it yet." "Mmm." "Go home, Rip. I'll call you if there are any changes." She stood and walked out of the room. She returned to her car, her heart squeezed dry. He still called for Julia. It pained her. She knew they could be confused by blurry eyes, but he hadn't known her voice.  
  
As youngsters Julia and Rip seemed identical. As they grew, their features changed a bit. Julia's eyes were more narrow than Rip's, although her own were more cynical. The color was different. Julia's were darker, Rip's were like ice. Rip was taller, a bit curvier in the hips, although in the bust they were generally the same. Rip had kept her hair short, Julia's long. That was, until Spike remarked he'd like Rip's hair longer. She hadn't seriously cut it since. Rip's lashes were longer, her face softer, lips fuller. Rip was shades paler, and her hair a darker honey color, just shy of brown. Such subtle differences made them look so much less alike. Rip had been Spike's lover before Julia. That had begun 10 years ago, when they were 17. Rip had been part of the Titan wars as a young one. That was how she became the assassin she was. That was how Vicious came to love her. Before Julia. That changed when he met Julia. Just as it had with Spike. And the whole mess began from there.  
  
Rip sighed, her mind unfocused. Spike had loved to hear her sing. He would lay against her breast and listen to her, feel the vibrations. He had loved it. That was before the world got in the way. Before Julia stole his heart. Before Spike ripped hers out. Rip walked into her apartment. She should find Spike's contacts and tell them where to find him. She would have Dev drop him in a hospital nearby and let his bounty hunters come for him. Rip stripped down, walked to the bathroom (leaving the clothes on the floor), and started the shower up. She sat in the tub and let the water wash all the blood away.  
* * *  
  
Faye sighed and looked at the lunk head in the hospital bed. He smiled wryly and waved. She rolled her eyes and turned to the nurse, whom he had flirted with crazily since he awoke. He pinched her bottom more than once, according to the cute little thing. She was in her early 30's and obviously as innocent as they came. "He was dropped here by a man. We were given a name, and then he left. The hospital bill was paid for and they disappeared. He woke from the coma and is ready to leave whenever you want to take him." Faye smiled softly and murmured a thanks. The petite, dark haired nurse smiled in return, "It was amazing. He has virtually no scars, thanks to a laser technique used. It knits the skin back together. They paid for it explicitly." Faye nodded her thanks, her dark hair bobbing. She walked in with his suit in a bag. "Get dressed lunk head, you're coming home. And now you're living a peaceful life, you hear me?" She decided to cool their barbs and remarks a bit. She cared for him so much. She loved him, you could say, as much as she could love. It was more like.family. She was the sister he didn't have. He was the brother she didn't want. Funny how things work out.  
  
He threw the cover off, exposing himself to her, completely naked. Faye nearly choked. He was truly a fine specimen. He chuckled and winked at her. Faye threw his clothes in his face and waited for him to dress. He stretched languidly once he was clothed and walked behind her out of the hospital. He didn't look back this time. It was all over: his past was finished, his loose ends tied up. Or was it?? To be Continued. 


	2. Ghosts from the Past

Harro! Well, this is my first posted fic, and thanks to my friend Janiece Ray, it is posted. I hope you all enjoy it, and I would love to hear comments and thoughts. It would be very appreciated. Standard Disclaimers! I do not own Cowboy Bebop, damn me for not having the idea first, and the characters (other than my created ones) are not mine. Don't sue me, I'm as poor as they come! * turns pockets inside out and sighs with disappointment * Ah well, on with the show. More romance, violence, and such will proceed as it goes on. Bear with me, and I hope the story will be well worth the wait. ^.^ Thank you so very much! Mild content and strong sexual situations. More to come!  
  
Chapter 1 Ghosts from the past:  
  
Spike walked up to the club doors. It was ladies night. Well, Jaded Ladies night, at least. He smiled, his target was here. When he walked into the club the first words he heard were: "Don't wanna be the one to pop your cherry girl." The hard sound of a guitar filled the room. The room was bursting with smoke and there were flashing lights of different colors. There were round tables in the room with poles. The women danced around on the tables, got tips, and usually walked off with a man of choice. "Knock on, knock on, the sky." One woman caught his eyes. She had all the right curves in all the right places. Her short hair was vibrant blue, and she had short cut bangs. The music continued on and her hips swung. The lady knew how to move, she was like a gypsy. She wore fish net hoes and high, high heels. Her skirt was short enough that if she bent the slightest bit you got the perfect view of a lifetime. She wore a tight black tube top; it matched the blue leather skirt in style. It was snug enough to make a man have a heart attack. She wasn't as busty as Fei, but she had more than enough, and her hips made up for it. Then again he had always been a hip and leg man. He liked something to hold onto. She wore black, elbow length gloves, he noticed. His eyes wandered up. When he saw her face his breath caught.  
  
Those perfect brows over thick lush lashes, the perfect cheekbones and full, soft lips. When her eyes came up, he knew it was she. She stepped down and smiled at a man. Spike tried to push through the crowd, but he lost her. Random women grabbed his bottom and yelled, "Hey baby," but he was looking for her. Wait; he told himself, you're here for the bounty. Besides, it couldn't have been her. Spike continued to search for the target.  
* * *  
  
Her short blue hair was straight and reached her cheekbones. She had painted her face just right, with blue eye shadow, black liner, and red glossy lips. Her target was here. He came up to her and she stepped from the platform. He was a heavyset man, and not overly tall. But he held information. Now he was wanted and if he got caught, he would talk. She couldn't afford that. The fishnets were only thigh highs, so as he pushed her up on the wall he found her body ready for access. He fumbled with his pants and she smiled. She drew out the dagger while he was looking down. She stabbed it through his temple. The man's breath hitched and his pants fell to his ankles. He fell to the ground and she wiped the dagger clean on his pants. Her blue hair would have to go now. She stepped from the co- ed bathrooms and quickly walked away. The dagger was back between her breasts and shaped like a hair chopstick. Her gloves blocked any fingerprints and the wig would prove to leave no traces of hair. She turned her head as she walked through the people. What she saw shocked her, "Spike."  
* * *  
  
His eyes met hers across the room. When he made his way to her she slipped out to the alley. Spike ran after her. He looked around but nothing was there. He passed the dumpster and looked around. "Lookin' for me, Spike-o?" He froze, that rich soft voice slid through him. The low sound was one he would never forget, "Rip Tide." He turned to see her leaning against the half dumpster. The wig was gone, replaced by the fall of long, long honey hair. It waved and curled at the ends, so much like Julia's. She was tall, and even more so in the heels. "Hello again, Spike."  
  
"What are you doing here, Rip?" She smiled softly, "You know my job, Spike. How have you been?" He watched her, "I'm doing. Looking for a bounty." Spike watched Rip's eyes narrow. He smiled, "That's who you were here to kill?" She didn't answer. He stepped close, "The Syndicate is dead, why are you still killing people for it?" She looked up at him, "It's not dead, Spike. You should know better. Just because He's gone doesn't mean the rest of us are." Spike touched her smooth cheek. He looked down and noticed she now wore knee length boots. The fishnet hoes and heels were gone. She wasn't wearing the eye shadow, either. "You're fast." She nodded, "I have to be." Spike heard the screams come from the club. "Spike let me go."  
  
Rip watched him, begging to be freed, wanting to stay. "Why?" She sighed, "I should be long gone by now, Spike." He nodded. The authorities were showing up now. He heard the sirens. On a whim, Spike pushed her against the wall. He began to kiss her fiercely. He lifted her and her legs wrapped around his hips. He undid his pants and slammed into her. She cried out. He smiled wickedly, "Always prepared." She half laughed, "Underwear are so overrated." He began to rock, "I'm sorry, it's the only thing I could think of.oh.." She gasped, "I know. They wont be looking much at me now. You're my new.oooh.. alibi." He groaned and pressed deeper. They hadn't had any foreplay, he thought. He could be hurting her. His hand slid to the juncture at her thighs. He began to toy with her. She nipped his ear and laved it. "Spike." Two officers came up and stopped, watching. "Oh, God, RIP!"  
  
One cop nudged the other, "What do ya think Rip stands for?" The dark haired cop shrugged, "Uh, Ripley?" The shorter cop nodded, "Yeah, Ripley. Damn, she looks good. Lucky bastard." They turned and walked away, but Spike didn't stop. He was breathing fast and hard. The shallow leaps his chest took rubbed him against her. "Spike!" He rode her against the alley wall. When she clenched him, her steely heat milking him, he cried out. When he exploded inside her she screamed and followed. Rip's cries were muffled against his shoulder. He kissed her throat softly, leisurely. "Mmmmm." Spike slid out of her wet, tight heat slowly. While he tugged down her skirt she zipped his pants. She chuckled, "Thanks for the quickie." He laughed and kissed her softly. His hands plunged into her long, honey hair, "You've let it grow out." She nodded as he kissed her again. "Spike, you don't have to do this." "What?" "Treat me like it mattered. You did it to save my ass." "What a nice ass it is." "Thank you, but it's not nice to lie." "Rip." He tipped her chin up, his velvety red-brown eyes delving into hers, "It always matters with you." She chuckled, "Sure, Spike. Sure, thing. I should go." Spike kissed her again. She sighed and returned the favor. "I want to see you again, Rip. I've missed you." Rip's lashes slowly fluttered up. "I sing at a club. I will be there the day after tomorrow. Mmmmm.It's a blues club. See me then." Spike nodded, squeezed her shoulders, and then let her go. The brush of her lips was so quick he barely felt it, and then she was gone.  
* * * 


	3. The past before the Past

Chapter 2: The past before the past  
  
Spike walked into the living quarters on the Bebop. Jet looked up and half waved, busy on some trinket. Spike flopped on the old couch lazily. Faye stepped in, leaning against the doorframe, "Did you get it?" Spike blinked, as if he had forgotten the bounty, which he had. "Oh hell." Jet looked up, "You're kidding right? I'd expect it out of the woman, but you?" "Hey, Jet, what's that supposed to mean!" "I'm so sorry. He's was taken out." Suddenly Faye was right up in his face. She studied him closely. "What the hell are you lookin at?" "You got nailed." "What?" Jet was focused on him now too. Spike shifted nervously. "You get some action, Spike?" He shrugged, "I met up with an old friend." Faye's eyes narrowed, "Look Spike, the only old friends you got are the bad ones."  
  
Spike growled and stood, putting his hands in his pockets. A look of utter confusion crossed his face. "What?" Spike pulled out a series of bills. He looked at them, estranged. Faye grabbed the money and counted it out. Jet gave a questioning look, but said nothing. Faye looked up, blinking, "What, did you whore yourself? This is more than the bounty is worth!" Spike blinked again, not knowing where he got the cash. The look of epiphany crossed his face and his jaw dropped. "Oh god, she must have reimbursed me. No way." Spike laughed at himself and ran his hand through his wild hair. His partners shared a look of confusion. "Look, I know the woman who killed Cyrus, she's an assassin. She is the one I met up with." "You met up with an assassin who paid you for the damages due to her killing him?" Spike smiled, "That's Rip. She's one of the best people you'll ever meet." Faye snorted, "Yeah, real great, a hired killer."  
  
Spike had to physically stop himself from striking the shrew. "Shut the hell up. Don't ever say anything like that about her again, or so help me Faye, I'll put a bullet through your brain." Spike stormed from the room and his partners gaped. "Looks like you hit a rough spot Faye." "He hasn't acted that way about anyone but." "Julia," Jet finished.  
  
Faye looked at the balding man in his late 30's and sighed. "She must mean something awful big to him." "Yeah." Faye leaned back on the couch. Her voice took on a whimsical quality, "You know, we really don't know about Spike before Julia. She could be from before." Jet shrugged, returning to his trinket, "A man's business is his own." Faye rolled her eyes and grunted, "Men."  
* * *  
  
Spike looked down at the old picture. It was worn and faded, but he could still see her clearly. "Rip Tide." Her hair was a short cap here. It tumbled in curls about her face. Her eyes were wider, more innocent. Time hadn't taken its toll, on any of them. Her eyes held that glow and shine, she gazed at the camera lovingly, which he was behind. She stood on a beach. The day was a bit cloudy, but warm. He remembered it well. She wore a white sundress that touched her knees. Sandals in hand she had raced about. They had preoccupied themselves in a splash fight and a dunk session. Rip wasn't weak, she had gotten the best of him quite a few times. She had kept his depression at bay.  
  
They were both in the Syndicate. Vicious had affections for Rip, but never touched. That was his girl, he would never betray his best friend. Not like his best friend would betray him. Spike sighed. He had met Julia through Rip. They were cousins. That was when he abandoned Rip Tide for Julia. He made love to her one last time, and left her. He remembered the pain, forced himself to ignore it. He wanted Julia. But god he missed Rip. ~~~ "Spike, don't do this! She belongs to Vicious, don't you see that!" "I love her Rip." "Oh Spike." "I'm sorry, for what it's worth." "Oh, no you aren't. Go on, then. Its over, like you said." "Rip I." "Don't Spike. I don't want to hear it, don't need your sympathy for breaking my heart. Go on, I hope you can be happy with her." ~~~ He had shut the door and left her forever. Vicious, because he was angry, took control of Rip's life. She was sent on suicide missions, abused, and tortured. Spike hadn't even paid attention. He was so focused on his forbidden affections. Rip had suffered for it all. Now there was no light in her eyes. Now she was bitter, tired, and still tangled in the web. Rip had helped Julia and Spike with the runaway plan. She had set it all up for them. Angel had assisted, keeping Vicious distracted. Rip had wished them well. She had done it all for Julia and him. "Julia."  
  
Spike felt his heart tearing itself inside out. He walked out to the Swordfish II, his fingers dropping the picture as he went. He needed to get away, to get drunk. Spike smiled wryly. He was gonna get drunk off his ass and wallow in self pity, that always made him feel better.  
* * *  
  
Faye looked down. She was just outside the hanger. Spike had flow out a few moments before. Faye knelt and lifted the picture. It was a lovely young woman. She was in a white sundress and on a beach. The sky was partly clouded but she wore a loving smile. "Are you his ghost?" Faye took the picture to his room and set it on Spike's bed. She walked out of the dumpy accommodations and headed to her own room. He would be back soon, and drunk as hell.  
* * * 


	4. Drunken Fool, return of Ed

Chapter 3: Drunken Fool, Return of Ed  
  
Jet dropped Spike on his bed. God he reeked. The stench of whiskey, beer, and cigarettes wafted around his companion. "Damn it Spike." The bounty hunter mumbled, "Come see her with me. Tomorrow. I found out where she sings." Jet nodded, "Yeah, I'll do it. Faye too. We need a night out." A wild crashing noise startled Jet. He jerked and ran from the room, and stealthily headed to where his gun was. He walked into the main living area and spotted it. He rushed for it, lifted it, and heard a gobbling noise from the kitchen. He walked the cooking room with his gun cocked. How did someone get in without me noticing? What he saw startled him more.  
  
A pink haired girl had one leg, looking like rubber, wrapped around her head while she ate something unrecognizable. She had rice on her chin and her happy eyes were closed with glee. "Ed?" The girl leapt up and hugged him, "Jet person!" Jet looked down, shocked. The weebly teenager was latched onto him awkwardly. He realized, suddenly, that she had fallen asleep on him. "What the hell!" Jet turned to see Faye gawking. She had her gun as well. "Ed?" A howling, whimpering noise caused the two adults to turn, seeing Ein, who was whining for food. Jet rubbed his bald head tiredly. He fought to pry the sleeping form on him off, but she held as if her arms were steel. Try as he might he couldn't pry her off. She wrapped herself tighter around him. Faye shook her head at his efforts. She tossed the dog whatever Ed had been eating, which he took readily. Jet groaned when Edward began to mumble about pudding. "This is the day from hell." Faye sighed wearily, "I think it is going to get worse when drunken sunshine wakes up." "Goddamn it." Faye dropped her gun and walked back to her room, ready for a nap. "Where are you going! Hey, you can't just leave me here with this attached to me and a mess in my kitchen! Faye! Faye, get back here! Faye!"  
* * * See you Space Cowboy.. 


	5. The Devil's Return

Spike yawned and leaned against the wall of the club. He looked around the club. The jazz player had finished and was packing away his things. When Rip walked up to the stool. She sat and the lighting on her dimmed. She looked amazing in her dark blue, long sleeve, v-necked sweater and long, slinky black pants. Her booted foot tapped as a deep, seductive blues song came on. It was from the twentieth century, and artist named Sade. Jet, Spike, and Faye sat at a round table in the center. The joint was nice, no smoking, fine liquor, classy crowd. Spike saw the wheels turning in Faye's head on how to swindle the men from their money. A few pockets would be picked before they left. Rip's thick lashes were feathery and resting on her cheeks as her low, seductive voice rippled out:  
  
I'm crying everyone's tears  
  
And there inside our private war I died the night before And all these remnants of joy And disaster What am I supposed to do?  
  
I want to cook you a soup that warms the soul But nothing would change Nothing would change at all It's just a day that brings it all about Just another day Nothing's any good  
  
D.j.'s playin that same ol' song I have so much to do I have to carry on I wonder if this grief will ever let me go I feel like I am the King Of Sorrow Yeah, yeah, yeah The King of Sorrow..  
  
I suppose I could Just walk away Will I disappoint my future if I stay It's just a day that brings it all about Just another day Nothing's any good  
  
D.j.'s playin that same ol' song Oh. I have so much to do I have to carry on I wonder: will this grief ever be gone Will it ever go  
  
I'm the King of sorrow Yeah, yeah, yeah The King of Sorrow.. Oho. The King of Sorrow Yeah, yeah The King of sorrow. Oho.  
  
The reverb of the instruments backed the feeling her voice conveyed. "Damn, she's good." Spike nodded. Jet looked down. "That's genuine feeling in her Spike." "I know." The music slid from deep blues to the piano. The song was soft and high pitched, flowing in a total different tune from her piece. The contrast was wide, but the feeling was the same.  
  
I was heaven sent. Traded for the words I swore that Every piece of me would still belong Forever and a day To someone who cared Whatever there may be. Ever there may be  
  
You came along. Now I'm going all against the Promises that I made, and here I am Falling for your love. Or am I lost in heaven I don't know any more Don't know any more  
  
Judgment will be made On a Sacred day Hiding in the snow, he's prying me.  
  
"Toys if you've been good Knives if you have not" Better steal a kiss 'fore I'll be gone  
  
I'll be gone.  
  
Judgment will be made On a Christmas day Hiding in the snow, he's prying me  
  
"Toys if you've been good Knives if you have not" Better steal a kiss 'fore I'll be gone I'll be gone.  
  
The power of her voice touched the Bebop crew and Faye was the first to speak, "Wow." "Yeah. What was that one called?" "Kissing the Christmas Killer." "Mmm." Rip stepped down once the applause was finished. She smiled and graciously accepted. She shook her honey hair away from her face and moved toward the table she saw Spike at. "She sure is pretty." "She's beyond pretty, Jet. She's gorgeous."  
  
Rip's long legs carried her toward Spike. A man grabbed her arm as she passed and she halted, unmoving. "Hey baby, I'll buy you a drink, come sit with us." Rip declined gently, "No thank you, sir." His hand gripped her arm angrily, "What the hell?" Before he knew what happened Rip Tide had twisted his wrist to an impossible angle without breaking it. He whimpered in pain. Another centimeter and it would be snapped cleanly. "I said no thank you." Rip Tide release him simply and strode to the table.  
  
Jet had been half out of his seat ready to rescue the woman, until he saw her cool, calm face while she nearly snapped the man's wrist. She could handle herself. "You have to remember the people we're dealing with Jet." "Yeah, yeah." A brown haired waitress hustled up and smiled, "Hey, Rip, what you want?" "Scotch." "And the rest of you?" "Whiskey." "Scotch." "Same, please." The girl smiled and winked at Jet. With that she was gone.  
  
Rip sat gracefully across from Faye. "Wow, Corra doesn't act like that with many guys, she must really like you. She's a great judge of character." "Hn, how old is she? Twenty-three?" "Try thirty-three in two weeks." "You're kidding?!" "Nope. Fooled ya, didn't she? She's damn cute as a button." Jet began to look slightly interested. "You sing beautifully. I'm Faye Valentine, by the way." Rip shook hands with Faye and smiled, "Call me Rip." Faye smiled in return. Jet raised a hand, "Jet Black." "Nice to meet you, Jet. I'm Rip." He nodded. Faye chuckled, "And I suppose you and Lunk head are well acquainted?" Spike snorted, "Bitch." He was met with a sharp kick to the shin and grunted. Faye smiled. Rip chuckled softly. "Damn women, too much trouble."  
  
"I agree." He turned to see the waitress holding their drinks on a tray. She smiled at him and he cleared his throat, blushing. "Thanks, Corra. This is Jet, and Faye." Corra nodded and set down their drinks. "How ya been, Cor?" "I'm doin fine Spike-o. Good to see you alive." Faye raised a brow but Rip just smiled. "Mr. Black, can I talk to you for a moment?" He nodded and stood, following the 5'4" woman. Rip laughed and took a sip of her liquor. "She's impatient, she'll ask him out." Spike laughed deeply, "He's gonna get a wake up call. He's not used to assertive women." "So how do you know Corra, Spike?" "She's a syndicate sharp-shooter." "Was," Spike hissed.  
  
Rip Tide's eyes flared, "Except for you, there is no such things as was with the Syndicate. Don't play the game Spike, Corra and I are stuck." "Vicious is gone, Rip, he can't hold you anymore." "Let's not discuss it, Spike. Believe me, you don't want to continue this now." Jet walked back, a bewildered look on his face. Faye laughed, trying to lighten the mood. "I have a date. I'm taking her out to dinner for her birthday." "How did that happen?" "Hell is I know, that woman could charm a snake." Rip smiled, "Not the kind of woman you're used to?"  
  
"Hell no.." Spike smiled and leaned back in his seat. Rip Tide went stiff and he raised a brow. "Rip?" "Get out of here, now Spike." "What?" "He's here. Go.they can't know you're alive." Faye and Jet were already pulling on the lanky form, "Come on, Spike, we have to get out of here." Corra was already in the door to the kitchen. She waved them on. "Corra will get you out of here, don't worry." "What about you?" "I'll be fine, go!" They three moved forward. They saw Corra pull out a semi automatic from her thigh strap. Spike turned just to see the action begin. The huge, dark man was thrown against the wall and screams erupted, followed by running customers. Jet went first, and Faye held the back. Spike watched as Rip was flipped into a table and it shattered beneath the force. Her leg came up and snapped him in the jaw, only to have her grabbed and launched into another table. "Get 'em, Rip." Spike saw her throw the man into a glass frame and turned. He and Faye rushed out.  
  
"Thank you so much, Corra." She smiled and winked at Jet, "Not a problem. Go now, we'll handle it. Take care, Spike." "You too." "Don't worry, I have a date to live for." Jet blushed and they fumbled out the door. Corra said a prayer and rushed to the commotion, firing three rounds. The assassin was up and running out the door. Rip flashed a smile, "I got him, Cor." Corra nodded and watched her best friend race after the dark assassin.  
  
Rip launched herself into him, tackling him down. Rip pushed her slight weight into a way to hold him down, hit a pressure point, and rendered him immobile, though he could still feel. "Who sent you." No answer. Rip gripped his arm and shifted, she tugged unmercifully, knowing full well it was hurting him badly. "Who sent you? If you don't tell me, you'll be sorry." Rip could hear faint sirens, she had to move fast. She used her inertia and pulled. A sickly ripping sound filled the air as she tore his arm from socket and body. He howled in pain. Rip smacked him with his own bloody limb. "Who sent you!?"  
  
"I did, Rip dear." Rip Tide froze, her hair falling into her face. Her lower lip began to tremble. "It can't be.." "Oh but it is." Rip was lifted and the assassin's head sliced clean off. Blood sluiced everywhere. "Vicious." She finally raised her eyes to meet the madman's face. Deeply scarred, and barely there. His eyes were filled with insanity. "No." No, no, no! It can't be!! His sticky, wet mouth came down on hers, "It's me, my darling.."  
* * * 


	6. Broken Hearted Woman

Well, onto chapter 5! Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop or any of its characters. Nor do I own the Maaya Sakamoto and Sade songs in the chapters. All right then, onto chapter 5! Please review!!  
  
Chapter 6: The past before the Past  
  
Rip tied back her honey blonde hair and swore at the ache in her feet. She downed pain killers and winced. She ran her hand over her swollen and bruised ribs, over her blackened abdomen. Her thighs were marred with livid purple finger marks, where he had forced her to spread her thighs. Her body was torn and bruised where he had forced himself onto her, into her. She took a few more pills and chuckled to herself. "Wonder what all those hot shots would have to say if they knew my secret?" She downed a few speeders and rubbed her forehead tiredly. She didn't know how long she could live like this. But she had to live, for her baby. Rip tugged at her black, turtle-neck; sleeveless top. Her gray pants were snug and she wore flat, knee high boots. Rip opened a channel the boarding school on Mars. She was connected to her daughter, who would have quiet time right now. "Mommy!" Rip smiled, "Hey baby. How is school?" The little girl smiled softly in return, she looked just like Spike. "It's good. My friend Morgan and I are going to work with paints today. She's going to come to my room in a minute." Her little girl's expression was so brilliant Rip felt a sense of relief. Her baby was happy and cared for, that was what was important, and that was why she had to live. "Sounds like fun. I just wanted to tell you I love you and see how you were." "I miss you Mommy, when are you coming to visit me?" "Very soon, baby." Allora accepted that, her mommy never lied to her. Rip hoped she wouldn't ever have to. "I have to go baby. I love you." "Love you too! Oh, hey Mo! Bye Mommy!"  
  
Rip sighed and rubbed her forehead again. She walked slowly to Corra's ship. Corra waved when she walked up. "Hey, you look a tad better." "A tad? Thanks. Let's go." Rip hopped into the flyer after Corra and they took off. Rip closed her eyes and prayed for sleep. But she knew she would get none. No, Vicious would haunt her dreams, a he had before, and it seems as he would for ever after.  
* * *  
  
Rip walked into the Bebop's hanger. Her body was aching so badly, and she fought to ignore it. When she saw Spike's worried face she forced a wan smile. Her vision suddenly blurred and her knees buckled. Before she hit the floor she was in Spike's arms. He lifted her and cradled her to his chest. Rip didn't have the strength to open her eyes or speak. She let herself drift into the abyss of blissful unconsciousness.  
  
Spike walked to his room and slipped in, laying Rip Tide on his mussed sheets. Her hair fanned like a halo around her shockingly pale and bruised face. Her lower lip was an angry, swollen red. Her right cheek and eyes were blackened. Her left jaw was an ugly purple against the sickly pale white. The grim lines around her mouth showed her thoughts were troubled. Spike ran his hands through the long, rippling honey hair. The silk was different from Julia. Julia had been satin and linen, Rip was silk and velvet.  
  
Spike stood and walked from the room hunched, his head throbbing. He was so damn tired. He pressed a cigarette between his lips and lit it as he walked. Corra rested on the ugly yellow couch and Faye was covering her with a blanket. Spike snorted. "Unusual from you, kindness." Faye rolled her eyes and brushed back Corra's soft brown cap of hair. "She's so tiny." "She's deadly." "I know." Faye sat on the arm of the couch near Corra's feet. She sighed and tugged at a lock of violet hair. "Spike?" "Hmm?" "What happened between Rip and Vicious?" Corra mumbled out, "I think I would be better at explaining." Spike snorted, "I already know the whole damn story." He stood to walk away and Corra growled. "Turn your back, Spike. It's what you're best at. You don't know, you think you do, and there is such a large difference there." He continued to walk and waved over his shoulder, signaling he was leaving.  
  
"What happened?" Corra chuckled, "So many things, where to begin? Did you know Rip Tide was a top assassin in the Titan Wars?" Faye blinked, "You're kidding?" "Nope. I mentioned it because I kn0ow you had some dealings with a few from the Titan projects. Rip was one of them, a different nano-probe technology. Not the dangerous, killer virus, but we'll talk about that another day." "Wow." "Rip Tide was a strong Syndicate Bitch. The first to be exact. Spike was smitten, they were kids. He was her first, and it scared him she cared so much. Rip had short hair then, real short. Pretty as hell though. She was his whole world. Before he became a callous ass. But even when he was, he treated her so differently. One night Rip introduced him to another honey blonde. Named Julia, who had joined the Syndicate. Spike was at a loss. The two seemed so alike. Rip's voice was a few tones deeper, and more enigmatic. I think it was the hair, and the eyes for Spike. Julia's eyes were darker, and less.wounded. At least at the time. When he was younger, that was what he looked for. And Rip was a wounded soul alright, her line of work, her home life, all of it. Spike looked for someone who wasn't like him on the inside, for those who weren't hurt by the world."  
  
"A lot different from now," Faye remarked. Corra nodded and sighed. "Rip and he made love one last time, and then he left her for Julia. She was hurting, and bleeding inside, but he left. He apologized, and she told him he was full of shit, and to get out. He left. Rip found out a month later that she was pregnant. This is what Spike doesn't know. She had his baby, but its not like she could tell him. He would be angry, wouldn't understand, and think she was pushing between him and Julia. She would never have a child feel unloved for a moment, she wouldn't risk it, because she loved the babe. Vicious thought it was his, because they had been.sleeping together When he found out, he didn't care so much, till he learned Spike and Julia had been..  
  
"He was so angry with all of them. Julia turned to Rip looking for help. Rip and Spike planned a way to for them to get out. Rip had the whole thing worked out, she didn't tell them, but she was going to take the heat for them. It would have killed her most likely, but Julia didn't get through it. Spike was thought dead, and you know that history from there. Rip had Spike's baby later, and now she lives in a boarding school on mars. Safe from the Syndicate and Vicious. She's loved and cared for, and Rip's a good mother." Faye nodded, "I wont say anything to him." "Thank you. Goodnight Faye." "'Night Corra."  
* * * Rip was rubbing her cut and bruised feet when the door opened. She was ready to kill, until she saw it was Spike. She tucked her feet from his eyes, but he saw the bloody stockings. "What the hell?" "Nothing Spike, don't worry about it." "The hell I wont, let me see your feet." "Spike." He grabbed her, lifted her, and tossed her back, so her body no longer covered the maimed appendages. "Holy.what did you do to them, Rip?" "When I was running, I didn't have an shoes on." Spike lifted the and looked at the deep gashes. "I'm gonna clean these up." "Spike, I can." "Shut up."  
  
Rip was on her bloodied feet in an instant, she shoved him back a foot, "Who the hell do you think you are, huh? Don't tell me to shut up! Don't treat me like an invalid. And don't look down your nose at me! I've handled myself for all this time, I don't need you anymore, Spike. I'll take care of myself, damn it!" He growled and pushed her in return, "Why can't you just accept help?! Why can't you stop being so damn stubborn and stupid!" "Oh don't patronize me! Damn it, look who is talking! Oh just leave me alone." She walked to the bed and eased down, lifting a foot to massage the ache away. "I'm tired Spike, of everything, just..leave me be." He sighed and tugged a hand through his hair, "Rip, I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't, I can't hear those words form you, I don't ever want to hear them again. I can't live with those memories.." Spike dropped to his knees before her took her face in his hands. He just looked at her, his gaze unnerving. The way he looked at her before the hell began, before her life ended. Tears filled her eyes and she tried to pull away, but he held her there. When they began to rain cold rivers down her cheeks he kissed them away, tasting the with his tongue, soothing her with his lips. "Spike." "Shh.." She was pushed back onto the bed and he continued kissing, caressing, and murmuring. He couldn't stand the fact it was his fault she cried. One hand slid over her thigh, exploring how much she had changed over the years. She winced and he pulled back, concern and anger filling him, "What happened to you here?" "Spike, its not important." "Tell me!" "What do you think, Spike!? What has he done before?!" Spike buried his face in the curve of her neck and let out a defeated sigh. "He raped you.he's done this before?" "After you left me.after he found out.a few other times, just because he could, just because I wasn't afraid of him. He loved to hear me scream in agony, so he'd rape me until I did. I'd scream just to make it all go away, but it never did." Spike gripped her battered body close, "Did you scream for him this time?" "No.He learned I'm not the wounded animal I used to be. Well, still wounded, but now I react like I'm cornered. I attack, I'm a survivor now. Not like I was after you left."  
  
He looked up with mismatched eyes, "What caused the change?" "I found something to live for." He kissed her softly then, not wanting to hear she had another lover. It would tear him apart. The door opened again and Jet choked. He spluttered apologies and Spike growled, "What is it, Jet?" "We got a message, it's a bounty, a good one. Corra, Faye and I are going out. We need you on this." "I'm coming" He stood and walked from the room. He stopped at the doorway and looked at the broken angel on his bed. "Take care of those feet, and yourself. Get some rest." The honey blonde sat up, her icy eyes becoming cool once more, "Likewise, Spike-o." She grinned suddenly, "Take the flare gun, huh?" When he flashed a grin and disappeared around the corner her heart shattered again. She was tired of breaking. With that, the crew was gone, save a dog, a crazy kid, and a broken hearted woman.  
* * * 


End file.
